Frustración
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza y contuvo el impulso de hacer sonar su pata contra el piso; soltó el dichoso lápiz llevando la pata a su sien, frotándola. Estaba frustrada. Demasiado frustrada. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer:** Zootopia, ni la imagen son de mi propiedad.

 **"T" por cierta referencias sexuales.**

* * *

 _ **Frustración~**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Judy bufó por quinta vez y rechinó los dientes. Sostuvo con más fuerza el lápiz que sostenía con su pata y suspiró dándose por vencida.

Por más que lo intentara sabía que no se iba a concentrar en llenar el absurdo reporte que en esos momentos ameritaba.

Otro fogoso recuerdo se hizo presente en sus pensamientos; en donde cierto zorro la tomaba por las caderas y la hacía girar, colocándola en una de las posiciones favoritas de ambos, mientras que se encargaba de depositar besos en su espalda y masajear su algodonado rabo.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza y contuvo el impulso de hacer sonar su pata contra el piso; soltó el dichoso lápiz llevando la pata a su sien, frotándola.

Estaba frustrada. _Demasiado_ frustrada.

¿Por qué se sentía así, si solo eran 5 días sin ver a Nick?

 _5 jodidos días…_

" _Es de esperarse, antes no eras sexualmente activa, imbécil"_ ―la traicionera voz de su conciencia la golpeó con la verdad.

Ella nunca había sufrido ese tipo de frustración sexual en su vida; aunque claro estaba, su objetivo principal en mente era cumplir su sueño de convertirse en policía y nunca había tenido tiempo (ni le había dado importancia) de tener novio.

Luego eso cambió, cuando el zorro apareció en su vida y con el tiempo los sentimientos empezaron a aflorar.

Negó con la cabeza y se levantó, optando por dejar el trabajo para luego. Necesitaba un café; tal vez con eso se concentraría y despejaría la mente de sus pecaminosos recuerdos. Salió de la oficina.

Lo cierto era, que desde que había iniciado su relación con el cánido y un par de meses después que la hubiera desvirgado; el sexo era algo en lo que se había convertido en una "completa adicta", o así solía atormentarla el torpe zorro.

Y eso era algo de lo cual no podía negar, en lo absoluto.

Se ruborizó levemente mientras que llevaba el vaso de café a sus labios.

Desde que Nick se había ido a visitar a ese lejano primo suyo, las cosas se empezaron a encrespar a partir del segundo día.

Se maldijo por haberse encargado de follar durante todas las noches con ese torpe zorro y haberse convertido en una _adicta_.

Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de un novio ausente (físicamente), al menos agradecía que pudiera hablar con él por medio de mensajes de textos y video-llamadas.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Empezó a recordar la hábil lengua del astuto zorrito. Sonrió bobamente.

¡Como deseaba que estuviera justo allí!

Sintió su celular vibrar y dio un respingo: tenía un mensaje de texto.

 _Extrañándome, conejita?_ ―fue el casual mensaje de Nick.

Judy frunció el ceño y lo aflojó rápidamente, sonriendo levemente, tecleó:

 _No mucho, he llevado las cosas muy bien sin ti ;)_

 _No me mientas. Cualquiera que te pase por el frente y te observe diría que eres una pobre alma que le hace falta con todo su ser estar en los brazos de su amado._

La coneja abrió sus violetas ojos, ¿Acaso el…?

Cuando estuvo a punto de alzar la cabeza para ubicar al zorro, sintió como unas patas se posaban en sus hombros y como susurraban contra una de sus largas orejas:

―Hola Zanahorias ―era él.

Judy se levantó de un brinco del asiento donde estaba ubicada y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al zorro de pelaje anaranjado, enredando sus piernas en la cintura de este.

―¡Nick! ―exclamó alegre.

El cánido emitió una risita y depositó un beso en su boca.

―Creí que no me echabas de menos ―comentó, sonriendo a su manera.

Judy se ubicó de nuevo en el suelo e ignorándolo, reclamó:

―No me avisaste que regresarías hoy ―llevó ambas patas a su cintura y lo observó fingiendo molestia.

―Quería darte una sorpresa ―comentó encogiéndose de hombros―. Al menos ya sé que estas feliz de verme ―le guiñó un ojo.

La coneja solo rió y negó con la cabeza.

―¿Desde hace cuánto estas observándome?

―Lo suficiente para saber que saliste de la estación y viniste a comprarte un café. Deberías haber visto la cara de tragedia que cargabas ―el zorro soltó una carcajada.

Judy lo golpeó en el brazo.

―Zanahorias, ¿no deberías estar trabajando en la oficina? ―inquirió cuando calmó sus risas, alzando una ceja.

La coneja se sonrojó levemente y apartó la vista.

―Es más difícil trabajar sin ti… ―mintió observando el suelo.

Nick sonrió arrogante.

―Lo sé, soy irresistible ―dijo, e inclinándose le susurró a la tierna conejita―. Y espero que estés preparada para esta noche, también me hiciste mucha falta. Estaré en nuestro departamento.

Enderezándose, le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó rumbo al mencionado lugar, dejando a una sonrojada Judy.

Ahora tendría que terminar con los absurdos papeleos a la velocidad de la luz y salir cuanto antes del trabajo.

 _Sería una buena noche…_

* * *

 **NA** : Aquí otra vez yo, con mi mente sucia xdd (Y pensar que aun tengo mas ideas :'v) Pero como siempre, me es inevitable pensar así de estos dos jajaja. En fin, ¿Que les pareció la faceta de Judy desesperada? :P


End file.
